Power Rangers Meets Kingdom Hearts
by NoFangYou
Summary: Okay, I know that this is making fun of the Power Rangers. I get it. But it is ABSOLUTELY NOT making fun of the smexiest video game around!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own all of the characters that you see so far.**

**Okay, so this is a poking fun fanfiction. Not at Kingdom Hearts. God, I would kill myself. This is making fun of the Power Rangers. I mean, it's been on for how many years, with how many series? LOL. Thank you for even considering reading this. I will meet Sora and them later on, but first...Introduction!!!!!!!!**

It was the third day of school, and I was walking down the sidewalk in front of the high school with my best friends, Shelby and Hope, and my boyfriend, Jesse. When one of those lame ass villains that tries to take over my town shows up, we all roll our eyes in unison. We rushed behind a large wall, and turn into our "other selves". That's right (Insert eye roll), the Power Rangers. Jesse turned into the Green Ranger, Hope the Red Ranger, Shelby the Blue, and of course I'm the Pink Ranger. I hate pink.

As usual, we kicked their asses in a matter of minutes, and we were feeling pretty confident and goofed around while we did it. Until, of course, a bunch of stupid black shadow-like creatures appeared. We just ignored them for a second, thinking they were like those gloopy things that the villains sent after they lost for a laugh at their misfortune. Until, of course, they multiplied and had wiped out everyone but me in just a couple of seconds.

What the fuck!? That's never happened before! I looked around and saw my comrades laying on the ground, seemingly dead. The little black things surrounded me. What do you think I did? Turned tail and ran? Stood and fought like a woman? Well, you'd be wrong. Instead, I rushed over to my fellow rangers, and held Jesse's face in my hands.

Hope and Shelby, having landed on poor Jesse, were unconscious, but otherwise unharmed. Jesse, on the other hand, had three long scratches down his chest and his face was one large brush burn from sliding across the pavement. I kissed his forehead gently and felt one of those black things brush against my foot.

"UGH!! I can't take this right now!" I started kicking and punching, but my fists just seemed to go right through them. I was just about to give up when there was a blinding flash of white light, and all the black things disappeared, but were just replaced by more.

In my hand was a blue blade (at least it wasn't pink. If it were, I would have stabbed myself with it) with an metal aquamarine ribbon wrapped around the main stem. At the end was a wave shaped metal edge with a mainly blue upper part, then a lower midnight blue section. It didn't look very sharp, and I almost tossed it away until a black thing speared itself with it. I smirked and swung it around a bit, killing the shadowy thingies in a circle around me. They stopped being replaced after a while, but not before I was sweating bullets. There was sweat dripping down my back, and the blade was slipping out of my hand.

After killing all of the shadows, I leaned up against the wall where my friends were still unconscious and looked at my savior. _What the hell are you?_

**Sorry it's so short. But you know what they say...Actually, I don't know what they say. Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**Love you all,**

**Sora's Kairi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I wanted to do a survey, so just go with it. I want to see what characteristics are most popular in teenagers to base one of my characters on. Lol, as if I didn't know, being one. Just do it, please! Review with your results. BTW, there's no real results to this, so just have fun and answer truthfully.**

1.) Which describes you best?

A.Lead Weight- You just don't feel like doing much.

B.Busy Bee- You just have too much on your mind, and ppl tell you so.

C.Firecracker- ur spontaneous, and ppl nvr know wat ur going 2 do next.

D.Bouncy Ball- non-stop, bouncing off the walls energy

2.) What is your favorite sport?

A. Football- More fun than watchin ppl knock the crap outta each other?

B.Softball - hell yeah! Pegging balls at ppl!

C.Swimming - Well, you never sweat.

D.Tennis - The non-stop, dizzyating motion makes me happy!

3.) Is there a favorite summer activity?

A.Chillin with friends-do you need anyone else?

B.Sunbathing- Sun cancer! Yay!

C.Babewatching- Well, I guess some ppl just don't have a life.

D.Video Games- So what if it's bleached my skin white?

4.) What is your favorite thing to do at school?

A.Sleeping- Who listens when you can nap?

B.Studying- That test isn't going to answer itself.

C.Writing Notes- What writing is more creative than that?

D.Reading/Doodling- Why should we listen to the teacher?

5.) What is your favorite food?

A. Chocolate- better than sex, you know...and you can't get pregnant.

B. Bananas- Sweet and juicy, plus extra potassium.

C.Cuppycakes- I don't even bother eating the actual cake, just the icing.

D.Grapes- way to get my mom off my back, and not that bad.

6.) Favorite Game?

A. Halo- what's more fun than shooting things?

B. Lord of the Rings- The little hobbit makes me laugh.

C. Kingdom Hearts- best damn game in the world, and you know it.

D. Final Fantasy VII- Second best damn game in the world.

**Thank you for participating, or just generally reading. This is for a character for one of my other fanfics, but this one is sadly lacking in updates.**

**Love, **

**Sora's Kairi**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! If you wanna read some of the new stuff I've been working on, you can just go to soraskairi. this is the site where I've been posting all my OF!!!

Thanks guys!!!

Sora's Kairi


End file.
